Started Out With A Kiss
by Marimo161
Summary: Roxas is hopelessly in love with his best friend. He knows if he tried to make it something more, it would ruin everything but he can't just stand around while Larxene try's to steal Axel away. Axel's view posted!
1. Roxas

_Hey guys! Mari-chan here~ It's been a looooong year. So very long…but I have updated something! Yes. Yes I have. It isn't very much of an update but I decided to rewrite this because my writing has significantly improved. I like this version much more and I think you will too. So here ya go! I will also be writing this in Axels point of view before the summer is over! __ I will also be writing more Glee fics for the Gleeks out there and updating all my current fics. However, Some will be going on a permanent or temporary hiatus due to writers block D: Sorry about that!_

Roxas gazed around the grounds of Twilight High, running one hand through his hair, the other clutching the steering wheel. The blond drove into the crowded parking lot, watching freshman quickly entering the school, nervously glancing at their schedules and sidestepping to avoid upperclassmen, who were reluctant to go inside their yearly prison. He parked the car and shuffled over to the usual hangout, his bag slung over his shoulder. He arrived at the oak tree near the corner of the school and took out his Zune. Roxas was a bit early but he didn't mind. God knows he needed a bit more relaxation before the school year truly started. Roxas put in his ear buds and closed his eyes.

_Coming outta my cage,_

_and I've been doing just fine._

_Gotta Gotta be-_

Opening his eyes at the sudden silence, he sees the plug lying in his lap. _The only person that would do that is- _Helooked up into the stunning jade eyes of his favorite red head. _Axel._ He looked great as always. His crimson hair lay in spikes cascading down his back, the sun making it glow like fire. His black wife beater and black jeans fit snugly, showing off his figure, and his dark tear-shaped tattoos, under his eyes, rising with his cheeks as his bright smile lit up his newly tanned face. Roxas' mouth went dry.

"Hey Roxy. How was your last few days of freedom? Did ya miss me?" Axel velvet voice drifted into his ears. The blond shivered but shook it off as the red head grinned cheekily down at him.

"You wish" Roxas smirked. "How was Destiny Islands?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic. My aunt Aerith decided Reno was my babysitter for the weekend." The blond chuckled and shook his head at the sour look plastered across the red heads face.

"Axel! Roxas! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Demyx, seemingly unchanged over the summer, skipped over.

"Dem, you just saw us both three days ago." Axel shook his head.

"I know but feels like it's been weeks!" Demyx whined.

"Then I wonder how long it feels since you've seen me?" Zexion strolled over clutching his book and fussing with the silver hair that covered a violet eye.

"ZEXY~!" Demyx's emerald eyes widened and he tackled the edition to our circle to the ground. "I haven't seen you in so long! It has to have been at LEAST five months!" Zexion chuckled as he stood back up and brushed invisible dirt off his turtle neck.

"Summer break is only 3 months, Demyx. I was in Hallow Bastion for ten days."

"Potato Tomato." The exuberant blond pouted.

"That's potato potahto, Dem." Axel chuckled as he plopped down next to Roxas.

"Whatever!" Roxas shook his head and smiled at their antics as the group followed Axel's lead.

They sat back enjoying the small escape they had and sighed as the warm summer breeze lifted their hair, their worries forgotten if only for a moment.

-oo00oo-

Axel gazed sideways at Roxas and shook his head. The blond was currently staring down at their first essay assignment of the year so intensely Axel was positive it would explode at any second.

"Roxas, stop having a staring contest with the paper, you'll lose." Axel rose an eye-brow as Roxas glanced over with a frown.

"Sorry. I just can't believe they gave us an essay on the first day back in this hell hole." Axel shrugged.

"Well, at least we have two weeks. Hey, you guys wanna come over this weekend? We could get the damn movie and get it over with." Axel suggested turning to talk to Zexion and Demyx as well.

They all nodded as the bell rang and they gathered their books. Roxas and Axel had earth science next so they walked together. Demyx and Zexion waved as they left.

"Ya know Roxy? I think this could be an all right year." Axel nonchalantly threw an arm over Roxas' shoulders. Roxas felt himself blush. _Curse my pale skin, _he thought as he mentally shook his fist. "I mean, we get to drive to school this year and we are only two years away from getting out of this prison." The red-head drove on completely oblivious as usual.

"Yeah. It won't be so bad." The blond muttered. Axel frowned.

"Hey, Rox. You okay? You look a little pale..." The taller boy leaned down and put a hand on Roxas' forehead. Roxas brushed him off.

"Maybe you should go home. You feel a little warm."

"I-I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." Axel smiled and punched his shoulder.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Axel looked down at his books "Shit! I still have to go to my locker. Save a seat for me, Rox!" Roxas rolled his eyes but still smiled and headed for the science wing, his blush finally fading.

_ I've been in love with Axel since the 8th grade._

_ And who would have thought it started out with a little kiss?_

-oo00oo-

_ Roxas looked down at the generic CPR dummy that was placed in front of him, as he awaited instructions. The teacher told them to kneel on the disgusting mats to hover over the dummy. Roxas sighed and started to practice compressions. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5-_

_ "Sorry I'm late. I got lost." Roxas' rose curiously along with the rest of the class. _What the hell? It's been 20 minutes since the bell rang. _Roxas thought as he took in their newest addition. His weird red hair, freaky green eyes and strange tattoos caught his eye the most. _

_ "Oh, so you're the new student? It's no problem. However, I didn't take the other dummy out of the closet." The teacher informed the red-head while looking at the blond, who unfortunately, lacked a partner. And teach had noticed. Crap. Roxas felt suspicious he was about to be chosen to look after the new student, so he readily volunteered. He didn't feel like babysitting. _

_ "I'll get another doll. I have to use the bathroom anyway. He can use mine." The teacher shrugged and ushered the new student towards the abandoned dummy and Roxas._

_ "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He extended a hand for the blond to take._

_ "Yeah, I guess. Roxas." He reciprocated giving Axel cautious look. _

_ "Thanks, Roxy." Axle leaned down gave Roxas a peck on both cheeks and walked away like nothing happened._

_ "Y-yeah sure." He ran out the door as quickly as possible. _What the hell was that? Did that make any sense at all? He kissed me! I mean sure it was just on the cheek but who does that? _Roxas thought as he sped down the hall. _It's just bizarre._ But couldn't help but blush as he opened the supply closet. _

_Axel was in all Roxas' afternoon classes (Yay.) and since he was the only one he knew, Axel sat by him. Every. Time._

_ Axel ran into American history and his eyes lit up as he realized he actually knew someone. He ran over, took the unoccupied seat, and Axel put his hand on Roxas' shoulder._

_"Hey Roxy! We meet again. It must be destiny!" Roxas glanced over at the new student with a dry look. Remembering what happened last hour, he took the defensive route. Aka brutal sarcasm. _

_"What, to annoy the everlasting hell out of me? Is this my eternal punishment for being such a bitch? Damn. Oh, and don't call me Roxy." The blond mocked as he shrugged Axel's hand off his shoulder. _

_ "Aww, come on, Roxy, don't be like that. I meant that we are destined to be friends." Axel insisted, undeterred, and threw his arm over the blonds shoulders, scooting his seat over. Roxas fought down a blush as he scooted back over._

_ "If I promise to be your friend will you shut up and stop touching me? And I told you not to call me that!"_

_ "Alright, Roxas." Axel smirked and turned to the front. Of course Axel completely ignores this and calls him Roxy anyway. _

_Axel's presence seemed constant. He sat with him in every class they had together and it didn't surprise him when Axel instantly found him at lunch. _

_ "Hey Rox, can I sit with you?" Axel asked. Roxas looked over at Zexion, his only lunch companion. Roxas hesitated and Axel took the opportunity to beg. _

_ "Awww come on Roxy! We're friends right? Pleasssssseeeee?" Roxas sighed. Axel annoyed him. A lot. But he didn't want to hurt the poor guy._

_ "Fine. But only if Zexion agrees." Roxas turned to his friend, who was smirking bemusedly over at the two, with pleading eyes._

_ "Of course you can. I'm Zexion." Roxas put his head on the table. Axel grinned in triumph._

_ "Thank you, Zexy. I'm Axel. Roxy's new best buddy. Commit it to memory." He of course took this as an invitation to sit with them everyday. He found out a lot about Axel. He found out that they actually had a few things in common, including family situations, music, and movies, during these lunch hours. Roxas found himself missing the redhead if he went to see a teacher or was sick. Axel had established himself as a constant in Roxas' life to the point where they really did become best friends. _

_ Demyx, who Axel brought to lunch one day from one of his morning classes, instantly latched himself onto Zexion. They became a more talkative group, as Zexion had put down his book to try to keep up with Demyx's bubbly chatter. They all started hanging out more and established the school oak tree as their usual place. _

_ With all the time he spent with Axel, Roxas knew he was cocky and annoying. But he was also understanding and loyal. His unpredictable personality matched his hair, eyes, and undeniably sexy smirk. _

_Roxas fell in love with his best friend._

_-oo00oo-_

Roxas took a seat in the back of Physics and put his bag on the chair next to him. He tried to focus on his teacher, who was denying all rumors about him and Mr. Leonheart in vain, but it was no use. Especially when his favorite red head skidded into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Strife."

"It's Cloud. And it's fine Mr..."

"Ramirez. Axel Ramirez. Got it memorized?"

"Uh..okay. It's alright Mr. Ramirez, I'm making an exception on the first day."

"Oh, all right. And are you and-"

"No, we're not, I've already went through this. You would know that if you were on time. Now sit down."

Axel chuckled and sat beside Roxas. The blond glanced at him every so often and focused back on the lesson about the syllabus.

"Hey. Roxas." He repressed a shiver as Axel whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Is that all? Jeez Axel, you're gonna get us in trouble."

"I don't care, I wanna do something."

"Like what?" Roxas eye twitched.

"I dunno, tic tac toe or something." Axel pulled out the puppy dog face. Damn him and that face. How can someone be so cute and annoying at the same time? Roxas sighed and relented.

"Sure." He resigned and took out a piece of paper.

"Thanks Rox." Axel smiled and his breath caught. _From annoying to breath-takingly beautiful. Awesome. Life wasn't fair. Ever._ Roxas thought bitterly.

He drew an "X" on the paper. They played about ten games till the bell rang. Roxas pulled out his schedule.

"Hey Ax, whats your next class?"

"Um, AP Music Theory." Roxas internally wilted.

"Oh. I have Orchestra. I'll see you later."

At the end of the day, Roxas was spent. His classes were murder and he didn't have anymore classes with Axel. Though he did have the rest of his classes with either Demyx or Zexion, so it wasn't completely miserable. The next two days went uneventful. He had the first two classes with Axel and lunch period of course, though they usually just spent it under the oak tree. On Thursday, Axel brought a new friend to lunch.

A girl. Larxene.

She was a pretty platinum blond that dressed punk and had a lousy attitude. Axel laughed boisterously at something she said. Roxas was bitter even before he met her.

"Hey, guys. This is Larxene. I met her in Music Theory. Larxene this is Demyx, Zexion and Roxas." Dem and Zex respectfully nodded, Roxas just fumed.

"Hm, a spaz, an emo, and a squirt. These are your friends?" Roxas clenched his fists again. What a _bitch_!

"Ha! Isn't she funny guys?" Roxas seethed.

"Yeah really _funny._" He spat. Axel noticed.

"Rox, are you okay?" Axel threw him a concerned look and sat next to him. Roxas' eyes softened.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Axel nodded as he seemed to except this.

"Alright but you know you can talk to me if you have something on your mind, right? We are best friends after all."

"I know. Thank you." Roxas smiled sincerely. Axel could be so sweet sometimes.

"You're welcome, Roxy." He blushed as Axel ruffled his hair.

"You know Axey, I have English with you." Larxene interjected.

"Really? That's great, Larx. You can sit with us!" Roxas scowled. Larxene smirked at him.

"I would love to."

"Cool. I'm gonna go get a Jones. Anyone want anything?" They all shook their heads, except the bleach blond menace.

"I would _love _some french fries, Axey." Axel just laughed and walked away. _Spoiled bitch_. _Axey._ What gave her the right?

"Hey Rox_-ass."_

_ "..." _Roxas wouldn't even dignify that with a response.

"We're gonna have a little _talk._" Roxas didn't like her tone.

"So shrimp," She said casually as they walked a few feet from the tree, "How long have you had a crush on Axel?"

Roxas blanched.

"W-what do you mean?"

"How long have you wanted to get into his pants, hmm?"

"Shut up."

"Its painfully obvious."

"Shut. Up."

"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed."

"I'm warning you. Shut. Up!"

"But when he does he'll be sick. He won't ever want to talk to you agai-"

"SHUT UP!" He exploded at her. She stopped talking and just stood there in shock as Axel returned. Roxas just looked down at his shoes.

"Here's your fries, Larx...what happened to Roxy?"

"I have _no _idea. But I'm _really worried_." Larxene put on a disgusting puppy dog face and Axel patted Larxene's head. Roxas didn't move. He felt nauseous.

"I know you are. Roxy, are you alright?" Axel crouched down to look up at Roxas.

"I-I'm fine." Larxene smirked behind Axel, as he blushed and looked away.

"If you're sure." Axel helped him up and put his hand through his hair.

"Oh, hey Larxene. Since you're in our English class, you can watch the movie with us at my house." Larxene's aquamarine eyes lit up.

"I would love to, Axey!" Roxas just sat in shock. He didn't even ask them. Zexion and Demyx didn't seem to notice. They've been dating since June and didn't seem to notice too much anymore. He felt so alone. _He wouldn't really date Larxene and forget all about him...would he? _

"Cool." Just then the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Hey, squirt." Roxas groaned and shut his locker before 6th hour the next day.

"_What_ Larxene?"

"Tell Axey I'll be late to his party tomorrow, m'kay? The movie can start without me. I forgot to tell him at lunch. Be sure not to miss me too much, short stop."

"Oh, I'll try not to cry." Larxene smirked.

The rest of the day was much the same. Larxene harassed Roxas whenever they crossed paths. He couldn't take it anymore. And he still had to deal with movie night.

"Hey Rox. You're the first to arrive, my humble guest." Axel bowed low and swept inside, when he arrived the next day. Roxas smirked.

"Why thank you, oh so charming host." He bowed back and Axel laughed. His amused smirk melted into a gentle smile as he entered the townhouse and plopped down on the familiar leather couch like he had so many times before.

"Hey Roxy, you wanna make popcorn with me?"

"Sure." They traveled into the kitchen and Roxas sat on the counter as Axel dug around in the low cabinet to find the popcorn maker. The popcorn making went uneventful until Axel decided to be an asshole and throw popcorn kernels at Roxas' face. Thus commencing a very messy kernel war.

"Rox, that was low. I will never get all these kernels out of my hair."

"Ax, you sound like a girl. And I wouldn't have threw those if you didn't shove all these kernels down my shirt." He shook the hem for emphasis but blushed a little at the memory.

"But Rox-" The doorbell rang interrupting Axel's complaint.

"Oh someones here." He disappeared into the hall returning with Demyx and Zexion.

"Hey guys," Roxas smirked and held out a handful of kernels he collected. "Want some popcorn?"

"Aww the kernel war is over? Dang it!" Demyx pouted as he and Zex entered the room.

"Yeah, me and Roxy had a blast, didn't we Rox? Even though he got kernels in my hair." Axel fumed cutely. Roxas laughed.

"Hey, if you didn't start it..."

"So, when's Larxene getting here?" Demyx chirped.

"Yes. I want to get this movie over with so I can write my paper." Zexion interjected.

"Oh, she told me earlier that she had something to and she would be over a bit later but we could start watching." Roxas interjected as Axel opened his mouth to reply.

"Oh. Well okay then. Lets go watch a boring as shit documentary!" Axel grabbed the popcorn and everyone plopped down on the couch.

The movie of course was horrendously boring. About half way through the movie they were all asleep as a dreary voice drove on. That is until the door slammed open.

"I'm here! Now the party can beg- Axey...why did you start the movie without me?" Larxene strode toward Axel who had just woken up like everyone else.

"What are ya talkin' about Larx? Roxy said you told us to."

"Oh _he _told you that? He's been jealous of me this whole time. He thinks I'm taking up all your time, leaving nothing for him." She screeched and hid her face her in hands. Roxas knew she was pretending to cry.

"Rox is that true? Did you make that up?" Axel looked angry and hurt. Roxas stared in disbelief.

"You-you really really believe her? Over me?"

"I don't know what to believe." Axel growled and took Larxene to the kitchen, the she-devil sending an evil smirk over her shoulder. Zexion and Demyx stood and headed over to the door. Roxas head snapped up from its low position.

"Wha...you guys...you can't believe her. We've been friends for years..."

"It's not that, it's just we feel that you guys should work this out, but we don't wanna take sides so...we're just gonna leave it alone." They tried to reassure him as they backed out the door. Roxas felt tears run down his face. He let them fall. He couldn't believe they chose that lying bitch. They only known her for a few days. They known _him_ for _years_.

Roxas curled up and let himself fall against the couch cushions and shut his eyes tight, tears streaming down his face. Maybe this will blow over. He _can't_ choose Larxene he just can't! He'll forgive him. Any minute now he'll realize his mistake. He can't leave him. _I love Axel. I'll just have to try to show that to him. I have to get him back. _Roxas felt himself relax. He was so tired. He'd been crying for a while. Where was Axel? So tired...

-oo00oo-

Roxas snapped his eyes open. He must have fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. It looks like it did when he fell asleep.

"_I dunno, Larx."_

_ "Oh come on Axey, you know you want to." _Roxas snapped his eyes over to the general direction of the voices. Oh please no. He stood and shuffled slowly over to the closed kitchen door. No, Axel please don't give in. Please. You can't. He didn't hear anymore voices...maybe Axel left. The kitchen has another door. Though his stomach was still swimming with dread. Standing in front of the door he soundlessly pulled it open-

No.

Roxas froze in the doorway. There's no way. It was like a car crash. Traumatizing. Horrible. But he couldn't look away.

Axel was kissing Larxene. Axel, the man he was in love with, was kissing Larxene. He had slid the straps of her slutty dress off her equally slutty shoulders and her slutty hands skimming down his chest...No.

Roxas stiffly backing away from the sight,shaking, quietly whispering his denial. The two in the kitchen would have noticed if they weren't so..._preoccupied. _

Roxas back met with the opposite wall and tears continued to stream along their repeated path down his cheeks. He did the only thing his legs could respond to. _He ran._ Contrary to what his brain told his legs they led him to the nearby bathroom, instead of out of the house where he _should_ have been going.

He locked the door, and threw his weight against it, slowly sliding down. He couldn't believe this. But he has seen it. He had lost Axel. He couldn't do this. He had chosen her. That bitch ruined his life. He could probably swallow his pride and be happy for Axel if he was with a person he deserved. Someone who deserved him. Someone who was kind and thoughtful. He could deal with it if he didn't see it. As long as Axel was happy. _Maybe _he could learn to live with the fact that Axel hadn't chose him. But not her. She wasn't good enough. She was a greedy bitch who deliberately tried to take him from him. And she succeeded.

Roxas started to shake as he sobbed against the door.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there holding his knees his forehead resting on them, trembling.

"..._Ngh...Larx.._"

_No. They can't be doing..._Roxas threw his hands against his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. No. They wouldn't. He was just hearing things. Axel would never do that. He let his head fall onto his knees. He was going to puke.

_"Roxas?" _What did he come to apologize? He can't undo what he did. Axel knows that. He was just hearing things again.

"_Rox? Are you alright?" Alright? I locked myself in a bathroom and am currently having a mental breakdown, and you dare ask that question?_ Roxas thought bitterly.

"_Roxas? Rooooxxaaaasss?" _Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out his voice.

"Rox. Roxas, Wake up!" _Wake up...?_

His eyes flew open._ What does he mean wake- _

He looked up to see a concerned Axel hovering over his face.

He was still on the couch. It was all a dream...?

"Roxas? Are you okay? You we're crying. And shaking. I was worried." Axel looked down in what looked like regret and sympathy. Roxas didn't want to hear it. He tried to stand, only to be pushed back down. "Listen. Please. I forgive you. Okay? I believe you. Is that why you're upset, Rox?"

Roxas started crying.

"Roxas! Why are you crying?"

"Because you're an idiot!" He sobbed brokenly. "You don't see whats right in front of your nose. You are an oblivious dumbass and I'm sick of this. Can't you see what a bitch she is? Can't you see that you deserve better? You won't be happy with her!" His voiced rose with every sentence and he was standing above a shocked Axel who sat frozen on the couch. "She is mean to me Axel. She deliberately harasses me. Just to see me squirm and she _Lies_ to you. I can't stand it. I can't stand it that you can't see how I feel." Roxas had to get it all out or else he'll choose her for real. And he couldn't let that happen. Not when he already felt that agony.

Roxas shot down, tangled his hands in Axel's unruly hair and crashed his lips against his.

He had been hoping. He really had. But Axel is straight. He didn't give him any reason to think otherwise. He shouldn't have expected so much. He had been hoping for all he was worth that Axel would respond.

He didn't. Sure, he didn't push him away, but he didn't respond.

Tears still streaming down his cheeks, he tore away from Axel and turned his head towards the door.

"I love you."

And Roxas ran. For the second time that night. But this time in the correct direction.

-oo00oo-

Roxas stormed through his house with a _'get the hell away from me, I'm extremely upset'_ death march. His mother ran after him this time because it was usually right after school, like after a particularly infuriating day at that hell hole, but _never_ after Axel's house. Sure they had their fights, but they were never this bad. When he was like this he was usually incredibly angry or depressed. And with Axel he was usually neither. So, she figured there was something seriously wrong.

"Roxas? Honey?" She called after him when she heard his door slam. "Are you alright?" He heard her foot steps approach his door. He sniffed in attempt to speak in a clear voice.

"Y-yes. I'mb fine."

"Did you finally confess to that boy? I could have sworn he would feel the same!" Damn mothers. How the hell did she know? He never told her. And how did she know it was that?

"..."

"Well alright if you don't want to talk about it..." That's one thing good about his mom. She didn't pry too far into his life.

Roxas collapsed. On Sunday, he shut off his phone and only came out of his room for lunch. He refused to leave. His mom of course visited him several times a day begging him to open the door. But he wouldn't hear of it. In here he was safe. He was sure Axel was mad at him. He was _positive_ Axel hated him. How could he possibly fool himself into thinking, if he confessed, Axel would choose him instead of Larxene? Axel is straight and he'll only ever be the best friend. There's nothing he could do. But he had to go to school. He just had to avoid Axel. He couldn't look at Axel. _Or_ that lying, conniving, bitch. He wouldn't have the strength. And of course he didn't sleep that night. At all.

-oo00oo-

Axel sat at his usual desk in English on Monday, his head in his hands. He had spent countless hours thinking about what Roxas had said.

_"I love you." _

He had confessed to him. And _kissed _him...But now that he had thought about it, it made perfect sense. The way Roxas would blush whenever he got close to him, the way Roxas got flustered if he touched him in any way, or the way he sneaked looks at Axel when he thought he wasn't looking. Maybe Rox was right. Maybe he _was _oblivious. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it. He chuckled at this realization. But...did Roxas hate him now? He was so angry. So sad.

Roxas quickly scooted into English. The floor, he noticed, looked particularly shiny today and thought it needed some extra attention as he flew past Axel and into a seat in the very back. So far so good. He didn't want to be cussed out or beat up today. He just wanted everything back to the way it was before Larxene. He spent the hour trying to focus on the teacher, dreading Earth Science and sneaking looks at the back of Axel's head. Of course it couldn't last forever.

Roxas watching the clock with extreme intensity during the last minute of class ready to sprint outta there in hopes Axel won't catch him. He still wasn't ready to face him. Not now.

Roxas slid, gasping, into his seat in Earth Science and put his head in his desk. He would stay that way. He was determined. He would have a will of steel. He would-

"Roxas?" He would not look up. _Don't look. Don't look. If you do you'll see that disappointment. That anger and rejection. You know you can't take it. Don't look._

"Roxas. Look we need to talk about this. You know we do."

"..."

"Mr. Ramirez. Mr. Sinclair. Do I need to separate you two?" _Yes. Please. Pleeeeasssse._

"No. Sorry Cloud." Dang it.

"Roxas? Rox? Roxy?...Okay. But we will talk about this later."

_His voice is making it very hard to try to forget him. He rejects me, he hates me but he won't let me forget. _

-oo00oo-

Roxas was finally about to go home. Today was exhausting and nerve-wracking. From keeping his head on his desk to sitting alone at lunch. But it was over. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe.

Roxas slung his bag over his shoulder, pulled his hood over his head and sluggishly made his way to the parking lot. That is until someone grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

"Roxas. We need to talk about this." Axel dragged him away from the parking lot into the opposite deserted area of the school, cornering him against the wall. Roxas just looked down, refusing to take off his hood, and clutching his bag until his knuckles turned white.

"I-I know you hate me. I know you're not gay. I know you don't feel the same way and you never want to talk to me again. You-you don't have to tell me. And please don't beat me up. Or pity me. I'm fine with rejection really. It doesn't matter that I love you and you-" His quiet but panicked rambling was cut off by Axel's hand slamming against the brick wall behind him.

"Damn it, Rox! Stop assuming things! You're taking this all wrong." Roxas slowly raised his head to look tearfully up at Axel.

"Roxy? Who said I hated you? I don't. Quite the opposite actually." _What did he mean by that? _Roxas wondered his eyes widened slightly. "I'm not mad at you either."

"But. Larxene. She-She's after you!"

"I know. That's another thing I want to tell you. She jumped me while you were sleeping. I had to shove her out the door. I can't believe I listened to her. I'm sorry Roxas." Axel crouched slightly to be level with him. Roxas breath caught slightly at his sincerity and the intensity of his gaze.

"W-what did you mean by that?"

"About what, Roxy?" Roxas took a deep breath and let the word vomit take over.

"What did you mean when you said the complete opposite?"

"It means, Rox, that you were wrong." With that Axel pushed himself up slightly and closed the space between them. Roxas froze. Axel was kissing him? Willingly? Roxas shook off his shock and kissed back, throwing his arms around Axel's neck. Axel moved up to cradle Roxas' face with his hand briefly before pulling back. Axel moved away enough so that he could look into Roxas' eyes. "I don't hate you. _I love you, Roxas. _And that has been true since the 8th grade. "

Axel pulled back a little more wearing his trademark smirk. Roxas put on the biggest smile he wore in a long time. Suddenly remembering something, Roxas tilted his head in question.

"Axel? When you first met me, why did you kiss me? I've never seen you do that with anyone else." Axel blushed slightly but his smirk was held in place.

"Well, Roxy, remember when I told you I went to France the summer before I transferred?" Roxas nodded. "Well, you were adorable and what better way to practice French customs, hmm?" Axel pointed out with a wink.

Roxas couldn't help but blush.

-oo00oo-

"FINALLY!"

Was the combined symphonic response of the Demyx and Zexion the next day.

"I mean for three years we watched you both deny the possibility the other felt the same way. In truth we were getting sick of it."

"Exactly, Zexy!" Demyx interjected and turned to the newly found couple, who's mouths were currently open mockingly. "You guys were being dumbasses! Got it memorized?"

"Okay, okay we get it. We were oblivious."

Zexion leaned against the old oak with a smirk, Demyx happily bouncing next to him. Axel and Roxas, who had approached them together, holding hands, were now giving their friends a dry look.

After Axel's confession yesterday, he had asked Roxas out, and decided they would then tell their friends. Which they admittedly regretted. Just a little bit.

"Heheh. Sorry guys, we really are happy for you. But what exactly happened to you both? Roxas' depression and Larxene's absence...by the way where is she?" Zexion looked around. Axel put his free hand behind his head and looked down at Roxas, who gave a nod.

"Well Roxas was telling the truth, and was really upset." Axel told them with regret. "Cause you guys left and Roxy fell asleep, Larxene decided it was her chance to throw herself at me. Which is why she's not here." Axel clenched his jaw and the fist of his free hand. "After I pushed her out, I woke Roxas up. He called me an idiot, confessed and ran. I felt so stupid for just sitting in shock. I went to find him yesterday but he avoided me until I cornered him."

"Oh...WOW. Larxene's a bitch!" Roxas snorted at Demyx's exclamation.

"I wish you guys found that out earlier. Of course she was really only a bitch to me."

"We're sorry, Roxas. We really are." Zexion stepped forward, his smirk gone.

"It's alright." Roxas sat down in his usual spot. "Okay, now, can you help me with my essay Zexion? It may be due in a week but I wasn't paying attention to the movie."

Zexion sighed but scooted over with his notes.

"Hey! What about me? Why didn't you ask your boyfriend, hm?"

"Because, Axel, you fell asleep within the first few minutes."

"But-but everyone fell asleep!"

"Yes but that was at least half way through if not 3/4." Zexion smirked, brushing his usual sliver fringe out of his face. Axel just pouted and sat down, wrapping his arms around Roxas and effectively ending Roxas' laughter. Roxas smiled up at him, relaxed into the embrace and reached up to kiss Axel's cheek.

"Awwwww!" Dem sat next to Zexion, taking his hand. "Look Zexy, they're so cute!" Axel chuckled at Roxas' blush.

Oh yeah. Roxas would much rather have it this way.

-oo00oo-

_Review Please! :D_


	2. Axel

_A/N: SEE? I was telling the truth when I posted that Klaine fic a few days ago! Anyway, it's Thanksgiving break so I've decided to see what I can do. And this is the product. Sweetest Sin is next on my radar. Once again I am in Junior Year and I have 2 books to read before I go back to school so again bear with me. _

_This is Axel's point of view like I promised! I hope you like it. There's a lot of crossover but I hope Axel's thoughts are enough to make it interesting. So, enjoy!_

_~o0o~_

_Started Out With A Kiss: Axel_

Axel strode across the crowded parking lot of Twilight High, trying to avoid stepping on the freshmen (_seriously are they getting shorter every year?_). God, his weekend was a nightmare._ Stupid Reno and his stupid over-protectiveness. He was seventeen for Christ's sake! _Shaking his head, he notices little Roxy sitting underneath their usual oak. And he wasn't paying any attention. _Glorious._

Sneaking up to him, (it wasn't very hard, he had ear buds on..) Axel reached down and gently yanked the plug out of Roxas' Zune. _Mission Accomplished. Muahaha_. Roxas' head shot up, staring up at him, not even slightly annoyed. Roxas smiled and his breath couldn't help but catch. He looked great as always. Neatly spiked blonde hair and pale skin, contrasting with his deep blue eyes.

"Hey Roxy. How were your last few days of freedom? Did ya miss me?" Axel smirked. There was nothing better than teasing his Roxy_. Whoa,_ His _Roxy? Easy there Axel, down boy._  
"You wish." Ah, there he was with his usual snark. "How was Destiny Islands?" Axel grimaced.

"Fan-freaking-tastic. My aunt Aerith decided Reno was my babysitter for the weekend." Roxas chuckled. He would. He knows exactly what that meant and he just loved to see Axel squirm.

"Axel! Roxas! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" And here he comes.

"Dem, you just saw us both three days ago." Axel shook his head. Same old Dem.

"Then I wonder how long it feels since you've seen me?" Zexion strolled over clutching his book and fussing with the silver hair that covered a violet eye. Good old Zexy. That'll keep him occupied.

"ZEXY~!" Demyx's emerald eyes widened and he tackled the edition to their circle to the ground. "I haven't seen you in so long! It has to have been at LEAST five months!" Zexion chuckled as he stood back up and brushed invisible dirt off his turtle neck. Always the neat freak.

"Summer break is only 3 months, Demyx. I was in Hallow Bastion for ten days."

"Potato Tomato." Axel laughed at Dem's mix up and sat down next to Roxy.

"I think that's potato, potahto, Dem."

"Whatever!" He saw Roxas shake his head and smile. The gang's all here.

It's gonna be a great year. 

~o0o~

_Jeeze. I know essays suck, but destroying the rubric with your mind isn't gonna help anything. _"Roxas, stop having a staring contest with the paper, you'll lose." Axel raised an eyebrow. _Don't hurt yourself, Roxy._

"Sorry. I just can't believe that they gave us an essay the first day back in this hell hole." Axel shrugged. It was whole new year, a higher grade, a harder class. What did he expect?

"Well, at least we have two weeks." Axel got an idea. An idea that could have Roxas sleeping on his shoulder. _Roxy Cuddles!_ "Hey, you guys wanna come over this weekend? We could get the damn movie and get it over with." He said turning to everyone_…..and get Roxas to fall asleep on me._

The bell rang and Axel sprang up, guiding Roxas out of the classroom and down the hallway to 2nd period.

"Ya know, Roxy? I think this could be an all right year." Axel echoed his earlier thoughts as he nonchalantly threw an arm over Roxas' shoulders. Just another excuse to touch him. _._"I mean, we get to drive to school this year and we are only two years away from getting out of this prison."

"Yeah, it won't be so bad." Axel frowned. _Why did his Roxy (there he goes with the "his" thing again) look so uncomfortable? And his face looked a bit flushed…._

"Hey Rox, are you okay? You look a little pale…." Axel put his hand to Roxas' forehead. _No, it was not another excuse to touch him, shut your trap, Brain!_

"I-I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." Roxas smiled up at him and his heart leapt. His smile was always gorgeous since it's such a sharp contrast to his usual scowl. His palms started sweating.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Suddenly, Axel realized he didn't have his Earth Sciences book. "Shit! I still have to go to my locker. Save me a seat, Rox!" Roxas gave Axel his beautiful smile again as he took off. _Jeeze, Roxy is going to give me a heart attack if he keeps re-starting my heart every day, _Axel thought as he reached his locker.

_He's been doing the same thing to me for 3 years. I fell in love with in him in the 8th grade and god knows I've never stopped._

_I can't believe it happened because my brain happened to go AWOL for the five minutes I met him._

_It all started with a teeny tiny stupid little kiss._

_~o0o~_

_Axel walked leisurely through his new school. His parent's just HAD to move here from Destiny Islands. Sure they bribed him with a sweet trip to France but it didn't really make up for it now. Because he was lost and it sucked._

1st hour...Health Class….Room B16…..hmmmm.

_Just as he looked down at his schedule, he ran right smack dab into someone sprinting the other direction. _Ugh. Really?_ He thought as he caught his bearings._

_"Oh! I am so sorry! It's just that I'm late and I really have to go and—" A hyperactive blonde boy stood from his position on the floor and started speed walking past Axel._

_Axel grabbed his shirt quickly._

_"Hey! It's fine but can you tell me where B16 is?" The blonde blinked._

_"The health classroom? It's just right down that hallway on the left." Right. Sigh._

_"Thanks, man!"_

_"No problem! Oh god, latelatelatelate—" Axel turned down the hallway and found B16 at the very end. Awesome. Make the school impossible will you? Opening the door, Axel prepared himself to make the whole 'I'm new, leave me alone' speech._

_"Sorry I'm late. I got lost." Axel directed his attention to the teacher at the front of the class, who stopped and walked over. Sigh. And everyone is looking at him. Lovely._

_"Oh, so you're the new student? It's no problem. However, I didn't take the other dummy out of the closet." Axel rolled his eyes. Was it really that hard? He would do it except he'd probably get lost again. The teacher let his gaze run over the class, who had turned their attention away from Axel, before settling on a blonde boy already looking at them. _Oh jeeze. He was adorable. This was gonna be a problem. The cute kid and his stupid blonde spiky hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Damn it.  
_Axel smiled at him._

_"I'll get another doll. I have to use the bathroom anyway. He can use mine." The teacher pushed Axel towards him and Axel took this opportunity to introduce himself._

_"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" His signature introduction. Axel smirked and held out his hand. Blondie reached out and took it, shrugging._

_"Yeah, I guess. Roxas." He looked a bit cautious. Cute. Roxas, eh?_

_"Thanks, Roxy." That nickname was just too cute to pass up._

_His mind went on overdrive and he guessed summer habits die hard because he just leant down and kissed Roxy on both cheeks, just like he would've in France. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he put on a blank face and walked past Roxas, but his mind was in such a chaos, he didn't hear Roxas' response. _WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? This is America! You don't just DO that here! _Axel internally face-palmed as Roxas rushed out of the room. Hopefully he didn't think Axel's some creepy pervert or something._

_Axel was in all Roxas' afternoon classes (YES!) and since Roxas just happened to be the only one Axel knew as of yet, he parked his skinny ass right on down next to him in American History._

_"Hey Roxy! We meet again. It must be destiny!"_

_"What, to annoy the everlasting hell out of me? Is this my eternal punishment for being such a bitch? Damn. And don't call me Roxy." _Ooh feisty.

_"Aww, come on, Roxy, don't be like that. I meant that we are destined to be friends."Axel threw his arm over Roxas' shoulder. He was determined to make a friend (at least) out of Roxas if it killed him…which it probably would. Roxas shook him off and scooted over._

_"If I promise to be your friend will you shut up and stop touching me? And I told you not to call me that!"_

_Score!_

_"Alright, Roxas." Axel smirked and turned to the front. _…I'm still calling him Roxy. It's just too cute.

_Axel was so thankful that he had fought his way tooth and nail into Roxas' life or he never would have met Dem or Zexy._

_He just had so much in common with them. All of them. But mostly with Roxas. They both had single mothers but a stable household, they both like alternative but caved in to pop sometimes, and now they had the same friends. It was heaven._

_Roxas was short, feisty and kind of a sarcastic bitch sometimes, but he was also Axel's best friend, meaning he was considerate, honest and the coolest and most interesting person Axel had ever met. Not to mention the way his breath caught at the sight of those impossibly blue eyes._

_Oh, and you know how they say that best friends can't be just friends if their sexual preferences matches the other's gender?_

_Yeah, they hit the nail on the head. Damn it._

_Axel fell in love with his best friend._

_~o0o~_

Wow. He was so late. Axel turned his attention away from the clock as he skidded in to class.  
"Sorry I'm late Mr. Strife."

"It's Cloud. And it's fine Mr..."

"Ramirez. Axel Ramirez. Got it memorized?"

"Uh..okay. It's alright Mr. Ramirez, I'm making an exception on the first day."

"Oh, all right. And are you and-" _Oh come on. He had to ask. They hang all over each other_.

"No, we're not, I've already went through this. You would know that if you were on time. Now sit down." Axel chuckled at the immediate response. _Ha. Bullshit_. Spotting Roxas quickly, who had indeed saved him a seat (Axel grinned at that), he ran over to plop down next to his favorite little blonde.

_….Hmmm. Syllabus, blah, attendance, blah, rules, blabbity blah….so bored. Oh, but what's this?_ Axel noticed that Roxas next to him seemed to be zoning out a bit. Well, if he's bored too, why not?

"Hey. Roxas." Axel whispered in Roxas' ear and he shivered. _Hmm, he must be cold_.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Is that all? Jeez Axel, you're gonna get us in trouble."

"I don't care, I wanna do something."

"Like what?" Axel laughed a little internally when Roxas' eye actually twitched. Like really.

"I dunno, tic-tac-toe or something." Axel pulled out the puppy dog face. He knows Roxas can't handle the puppy face. Axel knows that all too well because when Roxas fights back with his own, Roxas wins. Hands down. He's too cute…..and it makes Axel want to bite the lip that taunts him by sticking out like that….not fair.

"Sure." _VICTORY!_

"Thanks Rox." Axel smiled at him. Roxas was the best. _Oh damn it, there's that pout. Don't look at the lips, don't look at the lips-_

Axel drew an "O" on the paper. They played about ten games till the bell rang.

"Hey Ax, what's your next class?" Axel pulled his schedule from his pocket.

"Um, AP Music Theory."

"Oh. I have Orchestra. I'll see you later." _Damn. Now he had to wait till lunch to see his Roxy._

_~o0o~_

AP music theory was alright. It seemed hard, though. The teacher droned on and on about their expectations and how they were going to have to write music and put a lot of thought into it. Axel just wanted to go to lunch. When the bell mercifully rang, Axel grabbed his bag and was heading out the door when someone grabbed his arm.

"Well, hello there." Axel turned around to a girl with strange blonde hair (they looked a bit like antennae... cool) and electric blue eyes. They weren't as cool or pretty as Roxy's but still pretty cool. She was dressed similarly to him and his friends, too. Maybe she was nice?

"Hi."

"I'm Larxene. What's your name?" She purred. Axel didn't notice.

"Oh! I'm Axel. A-X—"

"Yeah, whatever. Listen Axel, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to accompany a fine lady such as myself to lunch tomorrow." _Ha! She's funny._

"I would, Larxene, but I promised my friends I'd have lunch with them. I don't really break promises…but hey! You could come with me one day. You could be my friend too and we could all hang out. I bet they'd like you." Axel brightened. _Yay! More friends!_ Larxene hesitated, but then smiled sweetly up at Axel.

"I'd love to." Axel smiled cheerily back. This was gonna be awesome. 

~o0o~

Thursday, Axel talked to Larxene on the way to lunch. She was actually pretty cool. She knew her music and was actually pretty hilarious. Opening the door for her, Axel led the way outside to their usual lunch spot.

"I swear, if that asshole Vexen decides to move the date for that essay up ONE MORE TIME I'll light his pretty hair on fire with his own Bunsen burner!" Axel laughed loudly at that as they approached his friends.

"Hey, guys. This is Larxene. I met her in Music Theory. Larxene this is Demyx, Zexion and Roxas." Dem and Zex respectfully nodded, Roxas looked a little upset. Maybe he had a stomach ache…?

"Hm, a spaz, an emo, and a squirt. These are your friends_?" Good old Larxene, sprouting out insults she doesn't mean._

"Ha! Isn't she funny guys?"

"Yeah really _funny._" Now Roxas looked REALLY uncomfortable…and that was his angry voice.

"Rox, are you okay?" Axel threw him a concerned look and sat next to him. Roxas' eyes softened.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Roxas seemed to be telling the truth. Huh, weird. Oh well.

"Alright but you know you can talk to me if you have something on your mind, right? We are best friends after all."

"I know. Thank you." Roxy flashed him that smile of his and Axel was easily placated.

"You're welcome, Roxy."

"You know Axey, I have English with you." _Axey? Whatever. I get yet another friend in that class. Best class ever._

"Really? That's great, Larx. You can sit with us!" Axel was so excited. They would all get another friend and everything would be fantastic. Axel was completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"I would love to."

"Cool. I'm gonna go get a Jones. Anyone want anything?" He was thirsty as hell.

"I would _love _some French fries, Axey." Axel laughed. _Might as well get the girl what she wants. God knows she won't stop till she does._

_~o0o~_

When Axel returned with the requested item, he almost dropped it in shock. His Roxy was standing there facing Larxene, shaking and so tense he thought Roxas could jump out of his skin at the drop of a pin.

"What happened to Roxy?" Roxas was really worrying him lately.

"I have _no _idea. But I'm _really worried_." Axel patted Larxene on her head slightly as he past her on his way to Roxas.

"Roxy, are you sure you're alright?" He crouched down looking up into Roxas' lowered face. This wasn't good. What was up? Roxas never looked like this. At least not when he was around. Was he mad at him or was something happening at home? He couldn't have Roxy mad at him. He loved him. Axel didn't know what he would do if he lost him. He knew Roxas couldn't have feelings for him, but he didn't want to lose their friendship. Axel put a hand to Roxas' forehead.

"I-I'm fine." Huh. Now his face looked all red. Was he sick? Maybe that was the problem. It wasn't the first time this week that he thought that. His head felt fine though.…. Axel sighed. If Roxy wouldn't tell him, he'd just have to wait.

"Well, if you're sure." Putting his hand through his hair, Axel turned to Larxene before he forgot. He was sure the others wouldn't mind.

"Oh, hey Larxene. Since you're in our English class, you can watch the movie with us at my house." Larxene's aquamarine eyes lit up.

"I would love to, Axey!" _Sweet. But there we go with the 'Axey' again. It was weird. And slightly out of character. Oh well._

"Cool." Just then the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" 

~o0o~

Axel was all set. The living room was set for comfort, including huge comfy pillows, and the inevitable kernel war was a go. Roxas was punctual as usual. He played along with his antics and put up with his silliness. No one did anything quite like Roxy did.

"Hey Rox. You're the first to arrive, my humble guest." Axel bowed low. Roxas smirked.

"Why thank you, oh so charming host." He bowed back and Axel laughed. His amused smirk melted into a gentle smile as Roxas made himself comfortable. He was glad Roxas was so at home here. But now, the war must commence. Axel chuckled darkly. In his mind of course.

"Hey Roxy, you wanna make popcorn with me?"

"Sure." They traveled into the kitchen and Roxas sat on the counter as Axel dug around in the low cabinet to find the popcorn maker. They just sat and talked for a few minutes but Axel thought he might as well start now while he least expected it and threw an extra kernel at Roxas' face. So yes, he did start it but it was so worth it to make Roxy laugh like that.

"Rox, that was low. I will never get all these kernels out of my hair."

"Ax, you sound like a girl. And I wouldn't have thrown those if you didn't shove all these kernels down my shirt." Axel admitted that might have went a little far, but it was another excuse to touch him, okay?

"But Rox-" The doorbell rang, interrupting Axel's complaint.

"Oh someone's here." Axel went to do his host duties and then returned to the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Roxas smirked at the newest arrivals and held out a handful of kernels he collected. "Want some popcorn?" Axel tried to smother a laugh. _Roxy the jokester._

"Aww, the kernel war is over? Dang it!" Demyx pouted as he and Zex entered the room.

"Yeah, me and Roxy had a blast, didn't we Rox? Even though he got kernels in my hair." Axel fumed. He was very protective of his precious scarlet locks.

"Hey, if you didn't start it..."

"So, when's Larxene getting here?" Demyx chirped.

"Yes. I want to get this movie over with so I can write my paper." Zexion interjected.

"Oh, she told me earlier that she had something to do and she would be over a bit later but we could start watching." Roxas interjected as Axel opened his mouth to reply. Whatever.

"Oh. Well, okay then. Let's go watch a boring-as-shit documentary!" Axel grabbed the popcorn and everyone plopped down on the couch.

The movie of course was horrendously boring. Axel's head drooped. Bored, _bored, bored…tired...sleepy…._ About half way through the movie they were all asleep as a dreary voice drove on. Axel jumped awake when his front door slammed. He was a little distracted by Roxas sleepily rubbing at his eyes, _Aww! So cute…_, that he didn't see Larxene strolling into the living room.

"I'm here! Now the party can beg- Axey...why did you start the movie without me?" Larxene continued toward Axel who sat there stunned. What was she talking about? Roxas wouldn't lie….would he?

"What are ya talkin' about Larx? Roxy said you told us to."

"Oh _he _told you that? He's been jealous of me this whole time. He thinks I'm taking up all your time, leaving nothing for him." She screeched and hid her face her in hands. What? Was she serious? She looked so upset! Why would Roxas do such a thing? He knew Axel would never ignore him.

"Rox is that true? Did you make that up?" Axel was dumbfounded. _I can't believe he would do that to me and poor Larxene._

"You-you really believe her? Over me?" Axel shook his head. He had to get out of here.

"I don't know what to believe." Axel growled and took Larxene to the kitchen. She was still absolutely sobbing. _Oh god. What do I do?_

Practically carrying the distraught blonde girl over to a kitchen chair, Axel ran a hand through his hair. What was he going to do with this mess? Roxas had never done something like this before and now he had a broken blonde girl sobbing into his kitchen table. He heard the door slam and silence overtook the living room. _I guess everyone left._ He didn't blame Dem and Zex for leaving and he was just going to have to deal with Roxas on Monday.

Larxene lifted her head, ceasing her loud sobs immediately. She crossed her legs and twisted her face into a smirk. Her face was clear of any signs of crying at all. _Hey…wait a hot second…_.

"So, _Axey_, now that we have that awful, mean, silly little boy out of the way, how about we have some fun?" Axel stared at her. Wasn't she just upset? Why would she want to do something fun at a time like this? And furthermore how DARE she insult Roxas, even if he was upset with him right now!

"Larxene, I don't appreciate you insulting my friends." Larxene looked furious, standing up and slowly backing Axel into the counter...she was a little scary.

"Wow. Just _wow_. I knew you were oblivious but I never thought you were THAT oblivious." Axel narrowed his eyes a fraction.

"What do you mean?" Larxene let out a sharp barking laugh.

"That's exactly it Axel! Here I am offering myself to you and all you can think about is your friends' _feelings._ No wonder you couldn't see that that blonde twerp was trying to get into your pants!" _Blonde twerp…she couldn't mean Roxas…could she?_

"You mean…Roxas was…."

"Pining after you, yes. It was sickening." Axel was stunned. She must be making a mistake. There was no way Roxas returned his feelings…." That little _fag_ was trying to get in between us but I took care of that and—" Larxene pressing herself into Axel, looking up at him seductively as she ran a single finger down his chest, was the last straw.

"HEY! NO ONE talks to about my friends like that! And what is this "us" Larxene? Hmm? What are you talking about?" Axel yelled as he planted his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"What are _you_ talking about, _Axel?_ I thought you liked me? I'm hot, you're hot, what's the damn problem, here?" Larxene sneered. Axel stared at her incredulously.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe because I'm gay? Maybe because I happen to be _in love_ with that _'little fag' _that you were just INSULTING TWO MINUTES AGO!" Axel exploded, screaming in her face. Hmm. Maybe Roxas' sarcasm was rubbing off on him. But he was done with this. Not only had she insulted Roxy, but by insulting him, she insulted Axel. Majorly. He was out with it. She was the first he had told about his sexuality, but at the moment he didn't care.

Larxene stared at him, frozen in her hostile position. She cleared her throat as she realized she wasn't going to win and tried to gather her dignity.

"Well. Then you're an even bigger Fag then he is! You could choose to have me but you're choosing _him_? Good luck in your miserable _faggy_ life, Axel! You deserve it. I am _SO_ out of here!" And she was gone, stomping her way through the house and slamming the door closed. Axel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. At this rate his hand was gonna be a permanent fixture on top of his head. He was glad his mother was out on a date or he'd have to explain all the yelling, and crying and god, Axel just didn't want to deal with any of it.

Looking tiredly at the mess he and Roxas had left around the kitchen, he made his way back to the living room to start cleaning when he spotted Roxas on the couch. _He was still here? What if he heard all that? _Axel's heart beat faster as he quickly approached the couch. Upon seeing that Roxas was asleep, he left out a sigh of relief. _How did he sleep through all that? _Axel smiled down at him gently. He always was a deep sleeper. Watching him a few seconds longer, Axel stood to try to find a blanket to cover him with when Roxas started squirming. He looked back over when Roxas started to whimper.

"Roxas?" Axel bent over him and noticed the tear tracks down his face. Shit. He really screwed up. Roxas started actually crying and shaking and he panicked. He didn't care if he was asleep this was awful. Oh god, what kind of nightmare is he having?

"Rox? Are you alright?" Axel asked hysterically, putting his hands on Roxas' shoulders.

"Rox. Roxas, wake up!" Axel sat down on the edge of the couch and shook his shoulders a bit harder. He couldn't take seeing Roxas this upset.

Roxas eyes snapped open. Thank god that's over.

"Roxas? Are you okay? You we're crying. And shaking. I was worried." That must have been one awful nightmare. _I hope it wasn't because of me…_ Axel felt a stab of guilt.

"Listen. Please. I forgive you, okay? I believe you. Is that why you're upset, Rox?" Axel was startled when Roxas started crying again. _Okay, that was not the reaction I was looking for._

"Roxas! Why are you crying?"

"Because you're an idiot!" Roxas sobbed brokenly. "You don't see what's right in front of your nose. You are an oblivious dumbass and I'm sick of this. Can't you see what a bitch she is? Can't you see that you deserve better? You won't be happy with her!" Roxas screamed at him, scrambled off the couch and stood up. Axel look up at him, frozen in shock. _What in the world…? _"She is mean to me, Axel. She deliberately harasses me. Just to see me squirm and she _lies_ to you. I can't stand it. I can't stand it that you can't see how I feel." _How you feel…was Larxene right?_ His thoughts were confirmed a moment later when Roxas leaned down slightly and crashed their lips together, desperately.

_Oh. Roxas is kissing me. ROXAS is kissing ME. Roxas likes me! _Axel didn't get a chance to respond when Roxas broke away too soon.

"I love you."

And then he was gone. Axel shook himself out of his state of shock. Why didn't he do something? It all just went so fast. And Roxas just said he loved him! Axel stood, making his way into his room with his head down. _How can one person screw up this much? _Axel fell asleep to Roxas' confession, regret and guilt running through his head. 

~o0o~

Axel woke up on Monday with a headache. Fantastic. He had tried all weekend to contact Roxas to try to talk to him but he had shut off his phone and when he had tried to reach him through his house phone and even driving there to see him, he was turned away by Roxas' mother, saying he didn't feel well and wasn't up to talking. He felt sick, guilt churning his stomach and crashing through his head. But today, he was going to talk to Roxas if it was the last thing he did. He just hoped Roxy didn't hate him.

He sat at his desk in English FINALLY at school, waiting for Roxas to arrive. He was able to fend his guilt off for a few minutes distracting himself with Dem and Zex before school, but it came back as he sat at his desk, head in his hands.

_"I love you." _

He had confessed to him. And _kissed _him...But now that he had thought about it, it made perfect sense. The way Roxas would blush whenever he got close to him, the way Roxas got flustered if he touched him in any way, or the way he sneaked looks at Axel when he thought he wasn't looking. Maybe Rox and Larxene were right. Maybe he _was _oblivious. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it. He chuckled emotionlessly at the realization. He kept thinking that Roxas must hate him. He was so angry. So sad. He looked absolutely destroyed and it was tearing Axel to shreds.

Axel was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't see Roxas run past him to the back until he was already slipping into his seat. Staring back him, Axel sighed. Roxas wasn't going to talk to him now. He would just have to get him to talk in Earth Science. 

~o0o~

"Roxas?" Axel started in immediately as he slid into his thankfully empty seat beside Roxas. The blonde didn't raise his head from the desk or acknowledge his presence in any way. Axel sighed.

"Roxas. Look, we need to talk about this. You know we do." ….._Nothing. Damn it._

"Mr. Ramirez, Mr. Sinclair. Do I need to separate you two?" _That is the last thing you need to do Cloud._

"No. Sorry Cloud." Cloud turned back around and returned to the lesson. Good.

"Roxas? Rox? Roxy?...Okay, but we'll talk about this later." Axel wasn't giving up that easily. 

~o0o~

Roxas avoided him all day. He didn't see him in the hallways, he wasn't at lunch. Axel didn't know what to do. He was about to go home and try again tomorrow when he found the blonde making his way into the parking lot. _Bingo._

Axel raced over, grabbing Roxas' arm to keeping him from running away. He had his hood up. It was still technically summer so that didn't make sense_. He must have that hoody to try to avoid looking at me_. Axel's heart hurt. He had to fix this.

"Roxas. We need to talk about this." Axel took his arm and gently tugged Roxas around to the side of the school where no one could bother them. Thankfully, Roxas didn't protest. He just stood there looking upset against the wall, his hood still down over half his face.

No one talked for a moment. Axel knew he had to fix this and now that he was here it was going to take a minute for him to think of something to say, but Roxas beat him to it.

"I-I know you hate me. I know you're not gay. I know you don't feel the same way and you never want to talk to me again. You-you don't have to tell me. And please don't beat me up. Or pity me. I'm fine with rejection really. It doesn't matter that I love you and you-" Okay. He had to stop this. Maybe Roxas was just as oblivious as he is sometimes. He leaned over Roxas and slammed his hand into the brick wall behind his head, shutting off his stream of words.

"Damn it, Rox! Stop assuming things! You're taking this all wrong." He knew it was bit harsh but he was annoyed at how Roxas still couldn't see what was happening. Axel kind of understood Roxas' and Larxene's frustration now. But his anger cooled as Roxas finally looked up at him. His eyes were watery and confused.

"Roxy? Who said I hated you? I don't. Quite the opposite actually." He probably could have explained that better but he'd get to that in a minute. "I'm not mad at you either."

"But. Larxene. S-She's after you!" And boy did Axel know that. Ew.

"I know. That's another thing I want to tell you. She jumped me while you were sleeping and I had to shove her out the door." Well, more like she bitchily stormed out but Roxas didn't need to know that. "I can't believe I listened to her. I'm so sorry Roxas." He tried to put all his regret and love and everything into his eyes when he leveled himself with Roxas. He had to understand how so very sorry he was. For everything.

"W-what did you mean by that?" Axel tilted his head in confusion.

"About what, Roxy?"

"What did you mean when you said the complete opposite?" Oh. Axel smiled in understanding. It was time to do what he's wanted to do for 3 years.

"It means, Rox, that you were wrong." With that Axel pushed himself up slightly and closed the space between them. He felt Roxas freeze. He wasn't having any of that. This wouldn't end like last time. He held on until he felt Roxas push back with equal weight and throw his arms around Axel's neck. Axel moved his hand from the wall to cradle Roxas' face with his hand briefly, pulling Roxas a bit harder into him, before pulling back. Axel moved away enough so that he could look into Roxas' eyes. "I don't hate you. _I love you, Roxas. _And that has been true since the 8th grade." There, he said it. And god that _kiss_. It was sweet but passionate, and just _everything_.

Axel smirked at the surprised but extremely happy expression Roxas wore until Roxas dropped it in favor of a questioning look. _What now? _He didn't mean it bitterly but come on.

"Axel? When you first met me, why did you kiss me? I've never seen you do that with anyone else." Axel blushed slightly but he held his smirk in place. _Really Roxy? Right now? Well I guess it did start it all._ So Axel told the truth.

"Well, Roxy, remember when I told you I went to France the summer before I transferred?" Roxas nodded. "Well, you were adorable and what better way to practice French customs, hmm?" Axel pointed out with a wink.

He might have been a bit smug when he finally noticed Roxas' blush for the first time. 

~o0o~

Axel arrived at school the next day with the biggest smile in the history of ever on his face. He had a boyfriend. ROXAS was _his_ boyfriend. He couldn't believe it. Seeing said boy heading over to their usual spot, Axel ran over and took his hand, making Roxas smile widely up at him.

"Ready to do this?" Roxas nodded and they headed over.

Demyx and Zexion, who were already there making gooey eyes at each other, noticed them come over, looked once at their entwined hands and made one combined and extremely intelligent response:

"FINALLY!"

"I mean for three years we watched you both deny the possibility the other felt the same way. In truth we were getting sick of it."

"Exactly, Zexy!" Demyx interjected and turned to the newly found couple, whose mouths were currently open, mockingly. "You guys were being dumbasses! Got it memorized?"

"Okay, okay we get it. We were oblivious." Axel said bitterly. How dare he use his catch phrase!

Zexion leaned against the old oak with a smirk, Demyx happily bouncing next to him. Axel and Roxas were giving them a dry look.

After Axel's confession yesterday, he had asked Roxas out, and decided they would then tell their friends. Which they admittedly regretted. Just a little bit.

"Sorry guys, we really are happy for you. But what exactly happened to you both? Roxas' depression and Larxene's absence...by the way where is she?" Zexion looked around. Axel wasn't sure if Roxas wanted to bring it up again. Axel put his free hand behind his head and looked down at Roxas, who gave a nod. Alright then.

"Well, Roxas was telling the truth, and was really upset." Axel told them, the regret coming back from yesterday. He felt Roxas squeeze his hand and he continued. "'Cause you guys left and Roxy fell asleep, Larxene decided it was her chance to throw herself at me. Which is why she's not here." Axel clenched his jaw and the fist of his free hand. "After she left, I woke Roxas up. He called me an idiot, confessed and ran. I felt so stupid for just sitting in shock. I went to find him yesterday but he avoided me until I cornered him."

"Oh...WOW. Larxene's a bitch!" Axel relaxed and chuckled. He heard Roxas let out a snort beside him.

"I wish you guys found that out earlier. Of course she was really only a bitch to me."

"We're sorry, Roxas. We really are." Zexion stepped forward, his smirk gone.

"It's alright." Roxas released Axel's hand and sat down in his usual spot. "Okay, now, can you help me with my essay Zexion? It may be due in a week but I wasn't paying attention to the movie."

Zexion sighed but scooted over with his notes. Axel smiled at this and then put on an exaggeratedly hurt expression.

"Hey! What about me? Why didn't you ask your boyfriend, hm?"

"Because, Axel, you fell asleep within the first few minutes." No he didn't! It was more like half way through!

"But-but everyone fell asleep!"

"Yes but that was at least half way through if not 3/4." Zexion threw back, brushing his usual sliver fringe out of his face. Axel just pouted and sat down, wrapping his arms around Roxas and effectively ending Roxas' laughter. He couldn't resist. He could do this whenever he wanted now, after all. Roxas smiled up at him, relaxed into the embrace and reached up to kiss Axel's cheek. Axel smiled down at him. God, he loved life.

"Awwwww!" Dem sat next to Zexion, taking his hand. "Look Zexy, they're so cute!" Axel chuckled at Roxas' blush. He was so damn adorable.

Axel wouldn't have it any other way. 

~o0o~

FIN.

_A/N: So yeah. Please review it will make me and Jo (my virtual pet marimo who missed you very much) extremely happy. Thanks to monopods89 for the editing skills. (Ps god I love writing Larxene. Is there a reason I like writing bitches so much?) Till next time, guys! Love ya!_


End file.
